Such an undeserving death
by roseycrystal
Summary: As death comes to take L, he recalls past events in his life and gains access to new information. If only he could move...or speak


The pain wasn't what hurt him the most. The thoughts going through his head did the most harm. Ryuzaki could only stare in disbelief as Light held him up. He had known of course that Light was Kira, however he had no idea that he would die in the arms of this foul creature. That thought hurt him more than the pulsing of his quickened heart beat. A frightened gasp was the last thing that could be uttered from the detective as he stared into Light's eyes for what seemed like hours. Terrible thoughts plagued L's mind. _Oh god, what will the task force do without me? They'll never capture Kira. Light you bastard, set me free!_ If he could move, Ryuzaki would have tried to squirm out of Light's grasp. The last thing that he wanted to stare at while taking his last breaths was Yagami's face. The man wore a wicked smirk and stared into L's eyes, holding his head up in a false display of friendly concern. As the last seconds of L's life ticked by, he felt worse than he ever had in his life. Watari was gone, too. Of course Light couldn't have just destroyed him, he had to take away the closest thing L held to his heart. Kira was simply evil. An inaudible gasp of air was thrust out of Ryuzaki's mouth as his eyes widened and took on a glossy appearance. He stared at Light, his face frozen in pain and twisted shock as his heart stopped. In these last few moments he had tried to grab hold of Light's shirt in a desperate attempt to struggle. Away from what, he didn't have a clue. His body at the moment was shut down and wouldn't take the simplest of commands. All that Ryuzaki could feel was pain. Sheer immobilizing pain. Among these thoughts, L also recalled his time at the orphanage. Just before his heart stopped however, his thought was cut short and he was frozen in time. His mind floated away. He became unconscious. He wanted more than anything to struggle. To come back to his body. To make some sort of fight. The overwhelming physical pain had other plans for the innocent man.

"RYUZAKI?" Light shouted, shaking the man by the shoulders.

His voice showed genuine concern as his eyes started to well up with tears. L's eyelids slowly shut and Light stared with fascination at the lifeless body in his hands. The person who had so desperately flung himself into Light's way was now laying dead in his arms. It was proof. Proof that Kira was strong as ever, and would stop at nothing to create his new perfect world. Would kill every evil doer that appeared in his way. Light couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he began to study Ryuzaki's expression. One of such pain and terror had now become peaceful and calm. This pleased Light and he had to force back laughter. He had won and L had lost. He had proven to be smarter than the world's top three detectives. L's body lay limp and still quite to the dismay and horror of the others working at the headquarters.

He leaned in to the body and whispered ever so silently "What's the matter, L? Resting on the job?"

"R-Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked hesitantly, choking on tears. "W-What is it, Ryuzaki? You h-have to be ok!"

He knelt beside the body and Light willed himself not to smile, putting on a fake show of terror.

"HE'S GOING TO BE FINE!" he yelled, gripping L tightly by the shoulders. "GIVE HIM ROOM! HE'S FINE!"

Light breathed heavily in fake anxiety.

"WE NEED A HOSPITAL, DAD!" he looked up to his father, a frantic expression slapped across his crude face.

Chief Yagami stared back at his son and apologetically shook his head. Light turned back to his former friend, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"RYUZAKI?" he choked out. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?! CAN YOU HEAR ME AT ALL?!" the panic in his voice was amazingly convincing.

Light's father took his shoulder and frowned down at the boy. Light shook his head and collected L in his arms, pulling him close and crying into his shoulder.

"L COME BACK!" his muffled screams were hard to make out. "HOW WILL WE CATCH KIRA WITHOUT YOU?"

Matsuda took a tentative step toward Light and gently took hold of Ryuzaki's corpse by the arms, trying to pull him back. Chief Yagami tried to pry Light away from the man as well. Light kicked and shouted, but Matsuda was finally able to pull L away.

"SHINIGAMI SHOW YOURSELF YOU TRAITOR!" Was the only thing that Light could scream between sobs.

Matsuda choked on tears and look down to the body he now held in his arms. He never wished for L to open his eyes and make one of his famous odd requests but now he was praying. He knew what had become of the man, but still he whispered.

"Ryu...zaki?"

No reply came and as Yagami pulled his son out of the room a deafening silence developed. At least Ryuzaki didn't have to look at that god awful smirking face any longer.


End file.
